Kyle Redbreak
"A Jedi's path is never quick, easy, straight, or perfect. It is riddled with holes- holes of the Dark Side and the devil that dwells within its subconscious mind. It is up to you to vanquish the dark that stands between you and your destiny. If not, then say farewell to those who have known you as you sink deep into the murky depths of anger, greed, hatred, and fear." ''-Kyle Redbreak'' Kyle Redbreak was a human male Jedi Master who served the Order as a Consular during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. A talented Force user, Redbreak was known for his healing, doppleganger, Alter Force abilities, and his ability to absorb blaster bolts and Dark Side powers. In addition to his advanced control of the Force, Redbreak was also a master of all six lightsaber forms, as well as his aptitude of wielding a lightsaber. A member of the Council of First Knowledge, Redbreak was seen as a "Knowledge Master" as some of his colleagues would say due to his vast knowledge of Force Abilities, Lightsaber Combat, and long histories of the previous wars. Although the Jedi, including the Council Members, highly respect him, there are some that say Redbreak was an eccentric man, and is very different from them. For one thing, he was very serious, strict, and stern. For another, he possesses a very little sense of humour, which he doesn't see why it was essential in a Jedi's life. All in all, however, they still see Redbreak as a Jedi Master. When the Clone Wars broke out, Kyle immediately assumed the role of Senior Jedi General and lead the Republic's newly found Clone Army against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Early Life "He's a unique person. Going to the archives and spending ample time there. You'd have thought it was his second home." "I think it's a good habit. After all, we do need to be filled with knowledge." ''-Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussing about Kyle's devoted time in the archives.'' Like all Jedi, Kyle was brought into the Jedi Temple as an infant. In 56 BBY, Redbreak was taken to Coruscant to begin his training as a Jedi. He was sorted into the Heliost Clan, a clan that focused on learning lessons from the lore keepers within the Temple. As Redbreak began to gain more and more experience, he started making friends such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin, Quinlan Vos, and Jennifer SpaceDreamer, which he met later on. During his free time, Redbreak would often go to the Jedi archives and do lots of research, read old logs from datapads, and study. However, he also did devote time to hone his saber skills as well as practicing his Force abilities. During lessons, Redbreak always had something to say when asked questions, and in combat, amazed his friends by demonstrating his mastery with a lightsaber while blind-folded. At the age of 12, Redbreak passed his Initiate Trials with ease. By this time, his teachers would say to other masters that he is a gifted scholar. One particular master who took a great interest in the boy was the Zabrak Jedi Master Bass Elkhorn. After some encouragement from Master Yoda, Elkhorn took the young Redbreak as his apprentice. Padawan "The boy is quite talented... and knowledgable. I wish there were other Jedi like him." "Want them to possess the same characteristics, such as hard seriousness, and little sense of humour like him, do you?" ''-Elkhorn and Master Yoda, speaking about Kyle's personality.'' After being promted to the rank of Padawan and donning on a braid, Redbreak and his Master soon began to develop a bond, as all master and apprentices do. Together, Elkhorn and Redbreak became a formidable team, and executed many missions that the Council assigned them. As Kyle grew older, Elkhorn saw that his padawan's abilities in the Force have increased dramatically. Two years into his apprenticeship, Redbreak and his Master went into the caves on the remote icy world of Ilum. There, Redbreak created his first lightsaber. Meditating while precisely putting the essential components together to make the saber, he experienced hallucinations- visions it seemed to him of the future. After experencing these visions, Redbreak realized he finished contruction on his lightsaber. He told master Elkhorn about the visions he saw, and his master explained that the caves of Ilum can trigger hallucinations and visions, and it was essential to everyone who constructed their lightsabers here. While not on missions, Redbreak would practice his healing abilities, doppleganger, Alter Force abilities, and his Force absorption skills. Also, he would often spar with Master Elkhorn so that he could be better prepared when facing an enemy opponent. The Stark Hyperspace War (To be Expanded) Meeting a Friend "She was as beautiful as a rose. Her face... so pretty and perfect. Her body was slender, and she seemed to emanate a warm, reassuring glow when others passed her. Her tunic was clean and soft, and she was holding her lightsaber in her hand. I could not help but have a crush on her." ''-Redbreak describing Jennifer SpaceDreamer, from the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak'' Shortly after the end of the Stark Hyperspace War, Redbreak, along with Vos and Kenobi and their masters were sent to Ragoon VI as a means to recover themselves after the battle. When they arrived, they saw another pair of Jedi, a female Gran and a human female Padawan, from which Kyle eyed with interest. She introduced herself as Jennifer SpaceDreamer, which Redbreak shook hands with, feeling them as though they were an angels' soft touch. After being introduced to Jennifer, master Elkhorn instructed Redbreak to meditate near the waterfalls. (To be Expanded) The Yinchorri Uprising "The Yinchorri obsessed with technology... they might have made fine engineers had they not used them for their own ends." "I think they would prefer to be warriors than workers." ''-Kyle Redbreak and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussing about the recent events of the Yinchorri.'' In 33 BBY, the Yinchorri Uprising had occured. After the Yinchorri System joined the Republic 25 years ago, they began to embrace the flow of technology and commerce. The Jedi and the Republic were unaware that an army was rapidly growing and that a battle would take place eventually. Provoked by both Darth Plagueis and Sidious, along with Vilm Ghrak, the Yinchorri Army quickly captured the Golden Nyss Shaipyards before taking over the nearest moon, Mayvitch 7. The Jedi Order quickly dispatched two Jedi on a diplomatic mission to investigate the situation, but both were killed. In response, the Order sent a larger team, consisting of Masters and Knights. While the Jedi team left in search of a rumoured Yinchorri Commander Center, the Yinchorri warriors themselves were preparing a full scale assault on the Jedi Temple. Sensing danger, the Jedi planned the evacuation of all the younglings, while the remaining Padawans, Knights, Masters would repel the invasion force. Redbreak, among the Padawans and his master, quickly took up arms, ready to strike at the invaders who would dare attack their home. The Battle Begins "You should not have entered. Now you will see how much fear the Temple can implement on invaders." "I know nothing of the meaning of fear!" ''-Redbreak engaging in battle with a Yinchorri warrior'' No sooner had all the younglings been evacuated, then the Yinchorri marched into the Temple and searched their sleeping quarters, which they found empty. They then entered the chamber where Redbreak and the other Jedi were waiting. Immediately, the Yinchorri were overwhlemed and victory was close at hand for the Jedi. Redbreak skilfully managed to eliminate several warriors before using his doppleganger skills to fool them. A Bond Destroyed "You... you have been my best student... Kyle. Con.. continue your duty as a Jedi... and you will... be able to bring peace... "No! Don't go! You were like a father to me Master Elkhorn... I... can't let you die... not when I am so close to becoming a Knight." "I have taught you all that I knew... you are no longer my student... I could not have been more proud. And now that my time is up... I want you to remember... that I will always be by your side and the Force will be with you... always. Farewell... my former apprentice. ''-Elkhorn's last words to Kyle before dying in his arms'' As the battle was drawing to a close, Redbreak had sensed that his Master was dying. Quickly, he hurried to where he was, but it was too late. A Yinchorri opened fire and shot Master Elkhorn in the heart. Feeling horror, Redbreak attacked the Yinchorri in rage, and they both fought for a few minutes before Redbreak managed to disarm him in a fit of rage. The warrior begged for mercy, and Redbreak was about to deliver the killing blow, when SpaceDreamer intervened and blocked his attack with her own blade. She told him that killing this Yinchorri will not bring his master back, and that she also said the Elkhorn would not want his Padawan to extinguish a life. Redbreak, listening, deactivated his lightsaber, and allowed SpaceDreamer to take the warrior to the other Yinchorri, where they were being interrogated by Master Yoda. Running over to his master, Redbreak immediately tried to heal his Master, but it didn't help. Elkhorn said that his life didn't matter anymore. All that did matter was that he served and lived a noble life of a Jedi. His final words were that the Force would always be with Kyle, and that he will forever be by his side. With that, Bass Elkhorn died in his arms, and Redbreak succumbed to tears, losing his master forever. Category:Titles Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Healer